fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons World Championships
Nicktoons World Championships is a fighting game for the Nintendo 64 console. It was released in December 1997 by Capcom and the now defunct THQ. The game is a fighting game based off of Nicktoons shows. The game can have up to 2 players at a time while 1-2 additional controllers can be plugged in for tournament mode. During Splat-Down mode, one additional person can plug in his or her Nintendo 64 controller to activate camera mode, where you can take snapshots of battles between players. (In Splat-Down Mode). Controls A-Jump/Select Control Pad/Joystick-Move/Angle Attacks B-Attack Up B-Air Attack Down B-Down Attack Side B- Side Attack X-Special Up X- Down Special Side X- Side Special Down X- Down Special Y-Taunt Start- Pause R/L-Take Picture Story Mode In the games story mode, Reptar, from the Rugrats series has taken the 7 legendary splat orbs. Your job is to choose a character and play through over 90 levels of fighting action to rescue the orbs and put a stop to Reptar's ways. When you beat story mode you unlock Reptar as a playable character. Splat-Down Mode This mode uses gameplay elements from Super Street Fighter. In this mode, you choose a character and an opponent. You then choose a stage and fight a 1 VS. 1 battle against your opponent. This mode can be played with 2 people. If you plug in a third controller, this person can pause the battle at any time to take screenshots. These can be saved onto your console's internal memory. Survival Mode In survival mode, the goal is to defeat as many enemies as possible. You receive three lives at the beginning. You play on a flat, endless stage. Waves of enemies will spawn and will be significantly harder than normal. The more enemies you defeat, the more things you unlock. Tower Defense Mode Tower defense mode is a two player mode. In this mode, you and your opponent have two minutes to build a model fort. After you finish, your goal is to destroy the fort as quickly as possible. The owner of the last standing castle then becomes the winner. The camera is also available on this mode as well Tournament Mode In Tournament mode, you fight battles like in Splat-Down Mode. Except in this mode, a bracket is set up with up to 16 players. Each person will fight one versus one battles until a winner is crowned. Only 2 controllers are needed for this mode. You can play with 4, 8, or 16 players. You can also add CPUs. Characters The game has a total of 14 playable characters from many different shows. Characters are classified into 3 different types. The types are speed type, power type, and technical type. Once you unlock 5 characters and all the stages you unlock a special character. This character has a special type. His type is called All Around. All Around type has all the abilities that power, speed, and technique have, but in smaller portions. Speed type characters are very quick and agile. Power type characters are very strong and have powerful attacks. However, power type characters are terrible in air combat. Technical type characters have very smooth attacks and by far the most fluid attacks. There are 8 characters that are starters, while 6 are Unlockable. Before you unlock a character, you must meet the given requirements and beat that character in a 1 V 1 match. Stages The stages are themed arenas based off of places in different Nicktoons Shows. A total of 4 stages are available. 4 are available from the start. Starter Stages *The Dam (Angry Beavers) *Crib Zone (Rugrats) *Arnold's Street (Hey Arnold) * Rocko's House (Rocko's Modern Life) Bundle Two different bundles were released. Each bundle includes a Nintendo 64 game console, a rumble pak, two Nicktoons Controllers, a copy of Nicktoons World Championships, a Super Mario 64 game, a game manual, a game boy link cable, and a poster featuring the characters of the game. It was released the same day the game launched. Version number 1 has an orange splat console while number 2 features a green splat console. Each bundle sold for $329.000. Sequel A sequel is currently in production for the Nintendo 64, and Game Boy Color. There will be some sort of connectivity between the two. It will come out in 1998.Category:Video gamesCategory:Fighting gamesCategory:Nintendo 64 gamesCategory:DerpyPanda24 Category:Rated E